This invention relates to electronics, in general, and to semiconductor components and methods of manufacturing, in particular.
Semiconductor components used in automotive applications typically have semiconductor devices with high breakdown voltages of greater than forty volts. These semiconductor devices occasionally use a REduced SURface Field (RESURF) technique, a trench drift structure, or both. Examples of these semiconductor devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,238 and in German Patent Application Publication Number DE 195 35 140 A1. When these semiconductor devices are used in high voltage applications, however, these semiconductor devices have a high drain-to-source on-resistance and a low current drive capability.
Accordingly, a need exists for a semiconductor component and method of manufacturing that has a high breakdown voltage, a low drain-to-source on-resistance, and a high current drive capability.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques are omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale, and the same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
Furthermore, the terms first, second, third, fourth, and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a sequential or chronological order. It is further understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances and that the embodiments of the invention described herein are capable of operation in other sequences than described or illustrated herein.
Moreover, the terms front, back, top, bottom, over, under, and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing relative positions. It is understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances and that the embodiments of the invention described herein are capable of operation in other orientations than described or illustrated herein.